Shatter Bond
by megfurtado
Summary: Joe jeopardizes his relationship with his sister by dating her teacher. Will she ever be able to forgive him? Will he ever be able to gain her trust back? please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Bonanza Shatter Bond

Ages: Amelia 13; Joe 20; Hoss 25; Adam 31

Description: Joe jeopardizes his relationship with his sister by dating her teacher. Will she ever be able to forgive him? Will he ever be able to gain her trust back?

It was a beautiful sunder afternoon. The air was clear and fresh. The atmosphere was at a perfect temperature. There was a small breeze whistling through the green leaves on the trees and the grass in the meadow.

Joe Cartwright was lying on the grass in his favorite place on the Ponderosa with the new substitute teacher Charlotte Browney who was filling in for Miss. Jones who took a vacation.

She and Joe had been secretly dating behind Joe's thirteen year old sister Amelia's back. He felt guilty for not telling her but he felt as though he was protecting her from the embarrassment and teasing she'll endure at school.

He knew that he should tell her but was afraid of hurting her. While he was contemplating all of that Charlotte turns to him and could see that he was thinking about something.

She puts her hand on his. Joe turns to her and gives her a small smile but she could see that Joe was worried about something.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked curiously. "About how nice it is here especially with a pretty girl like you" flattered Joe with a charming smile.

Charlotte blushes "Joe Cartwright you are a charmer". They lean over to each other and started to kiss intimately and passionately as their hands explored the other's body.

Unbeknownst to them while they were lustfully making love a rider on a horse was galloping on the road when they saw them.

The rider was a heart broken Amelia. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't fathom that her brother her best friend the one person who she would go to with anything was dating her teacher. She was devastated that he didn't tell her about the love affair.

She convinces herself that Joe didn't care about her anymore. Having seen enough a teary eye Amelia rides away feeling betrayed and hurt beyond repair.

* * *

><p>Amelia rides in the yard recklessly. Adam saw her and was worry that she would get hurt unknowingly that she was already hurt more than a falling off a horse would do.<p>

"AMELIA ROSE CARTWRIGHT! You know better than to ride in the yard like that" hissed Adam worriedly. Amelia mounts off her horse and looks at her brother tears were streaming down her moist cheeks.

Adam saw the tears and immediately kneels down in front of her concern. "Shortcake baby what's the matter? Did something happen?" asked Adam in despair to see his sister crying.

Adam caresses her cheek and wipes a tear with his thumb. "You're not hurt are ya?" asked Adam rolling up the sleeves of her dress to see if there were any scratches or injuries on her arms.

"Not physically Adam" Amelia managed to say between sobbing breaths. Adam looks at her worriedly. "What do you mean by that sweetheart?" asked Adam.

Amelia considers telling Adam what she saw but didn't want him to go off on Joe but decides not to. She hated to see her brothers fight.

"It's nothing I'm ok Adam" assured Amelia trying to smile. "Are you sure?" asked Adam uncertainly. "Yeah" said Amelia with a nod.

"Ok but if you need to talk..." offered Adam. Amelia throws her arms around her brother and hugs him. "I love you Adam" she sobbed. "I love you too honey" said Adam uncertain why she was crying.

Adam pulls away from her and kisses her on the cheek. Little Joe rides in the yard. "Hey what's going on?" asked Joe. Amelia looks at him and runs in the house as though she had seen the devil.

Joe look confuse at Adam who was equally confuse. Both had never seen their sister act like that and it worried them. "What's with her?" asked Joe.

"I was hoping you tell me" said Adam. "Was she ok when she came home?" asked Joe. "Physically but she was extremely devastated about something. She was crying" informed Adam.

"Did she say anything as to why she was crying?" asked Joe. "Nope" said Adam shaking his head no. Joe puts his hands on his hips. He was concern for his sister and why she was devastated.

"I wonder what's bothering her" said Joe. "I don't know but I wouldn't worry about it. You know how girls are at that age" said Adam. "Yeah" said Joe nodding his head.

Adam puts an arm around his brother and they look at each other with a smile as they walk to the house.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner Amelia was moving the food around her plate. Ben looks at the boys who were just as worried as he was. Adam had told him how Amelia acted when she came home and how concern he was when he saw her riding her horse recklessly.<p>

Both knew that that wasn't like Amelia at all. She was very responsible when it came to her horse and what a careful rider she was Ben then turns to his daughter.

"Is something bothering you darling?" asked Ben. Amelia looks up from her plate and at her father. "I'm fine Pa just not very hungry" said Amelia. Joe looks at her concern.

"You're not feeling ill are ya?" asked Joe concern. Amelia glares at him as though he slapped her in the face. "What do you care? We both know that you don't care about me and you never have so don't even act as though you do. All you care about is yourself" yelled Amelia with hot watery eyes. She gets up from the table and runs up the stairs.

Hoss, Adam and Ben look at each other then at Joe who was just as stunned as they were. "Joseph what was that all about?" asked Ben. Joe shrugs his shoulders.

"Gosh Pa I'm not sure. Maybe I should go talk to her" said Joe. He was hurt that his sister was upset with him even more so when he didn't know why.

He hated quarreling with his sister and hope that whatever he did he can fix. "Good luck little brother. With the mood she's in you be lucky if she lets you in her room" said Hoss.

He felt bad that his brother was on the receiving end of Amelia's anger but also felt lucky that it wasn't him. Adam felt the same way. He hoped that whatever was going on would be resolved; he hated to see his siblings feuding.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe gets up and walks up the stairs to his sister's room. Joe knocks on the door. "Amelia can I come in?" asked Joe. There was no response.

"Please sweetheart I just want to talk" pleaded Joe. He really wanted to know why she was angry with him and he wanted to fix it.

He opens the door and finds his sister lying on top of her bed crying into her pillow. Joe quietly sits beside her and touches her arm comfortingly. Amelia feeling someone touching her lifts up her heard and turns to see her brother.

"**Get Out**!" shouted Amelia full of furry. "Not until you tell me why you're mad at me. Was it something I did?" asked Joe confused.

Amelia looks at him dumbfounded and starts to cry again. She was hurt that he didn't know what he did and was hurt even more thinking that Joe didn't care that he made love to her teacher had hurt her more than words can say.

Joe puts his arm around her and tries again to comfort her. Amelia forcibly pushes his arm away. "**GO AWAY JOE, LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE**" yelled Amelia.

Joe was hurt that his sister was pushing him away but he was determined to find out why. "**DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH? I SAID GET OUT! I HATE YOU! AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR BETRAYING ME! NOW GET OUT!" **she hollered on the top of her lungs.

Joe had tears in his eyes. Never had he before seen his sister so angry and hurt. "Amelia...please...talk to me. I love you...and I want to fix this...if I can. Please I love you, I love you so much. Just please let me fix this" pleaded Joe tears dripping down his cheeks.

"It's a little too late for that. Just go away" said Amelia coldly without an emotion as she turns back and lays her head on her pillow.

Feeling defeated Joe gets up and walks out of the room sadly. He walks down the stairs trying to hide the hurt he was feeling from showing on his tear stained face.

Ben walks over to him but Joe walks past him. Ben takes hold of Joe's arm and turns his around. He saw the hurt look and could see that his son had been crying.

"Son, what happen?" asked Ben full of concern. He didn't like to see his children fighting and hurting each other. Joe looks at his father again tears watering his eyes.

"She hates me Pa. she feels as though I betrayed her but she wouldn't tell me why" said Joe. "Do you know why?" asked Ben. Joe shakes his head.

"Whatever it is Joe I'm sure she didn't mean what she said to ya" assured Hoss. "Yeah knowing that little sister of ours she could be making a big deal out of nothing" added Adam.

Joe smiled at his brother appreciatively. "What am I suppose to do Pa? She won't speak to me let alone look at me without crying" said Joe. "Give her some time son I'm sure whatever it is it isn't as bad as it seems" persuaded Ben hopingly.

"I hope so Pa" said Joe praying that his sister would talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at lunch a girl name Rachel Conaway who was the class snob who loved to taunt Amelia. Rachel walks over to where Amelia was sitting.

"I'm surprise a Cartwright would sink this low" mocked Rachel coldly. Amelia looks at her annoyed. "What are you talking about?" demanded Amelia.

"As if you don't know the only reason why Little Joe is dating our teacher is so you'll get 'special privileges'. Typical for a Cartwright having to have higher privileges than everyone else" said Rachel.

Amelia gets up. "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not the reason Joe is dating our teacher and where did you heard that from?" she asked.

"Why it's the latest rumor going around town. Everyone is talking about them and most of them think that you set them up" taunted Rachel.

"How did it get around town?" asked Amelia. "Joe told some people around town. Why didn't he tell you?" asked Rachel loving every minute of tormenting Amelia.

"No he didn't" stated Amelia getting angry not only at Rachel but at Joe too. "Well it shows how much that miserable excuse of a brother cares about you. You Cartwright's are nothing more than a waste of space" mocked Rachel.

Amelia losing her temper clinches her hand into a fist and punches Rachel hard in the mouth. Rachel falls in the dirt. "And your mouth is so big Rachel Conaway it's a waste of air" said Amelia confidently.

Miss Browney who had seen the fight walks directly over to the girls as did Amelia's best friend Emily. "Amelia Cartwright apologized to Rachel" demanded the teacher who was appalled that Amelia had hit someone.

"I'm sorry" muttered Amelia without any emotion. "Amelia go back to the classroom and you and I will have a long talk after class" said Miss Browney sternly.

Amelia grabs the rest of her stuff and walks toward the school house. "Rachel dear you better get your lip check out with Doc Martin" said Miss Browney.

Rachel gets up from the ground and walks toward the Doc's office. Emily looks over at the teacher. "Please don't be too hard on Amelia ma'am. She hasn't been herself. She hasn't been talking to Joe and it's been killing both of them" explained Emily.

She didn't want to see her best friend getting in trouble. She knew that Amelia was hurting and didn't mean to hit Rachel even if she had it coming.

"I understand Emily thank you for telling me. Can you please ride out to the Ponderosa after school and let the Cartwright's know that Amelia is being held after?" asked the teacher.

"Yes Ma'am" said Emily obediently as they walk to the school. Once school was let out Emily rides out to the Ponderosa to find Joe grooming his horse.

"Hey Emily what brings you out this way?" asked Joe cheerfully. "Amelia got in a fight at school" informed Emily. "A fight what happened? Did she get hurt?" asked Joe concern.

"No she's fine she gave Rachel Conaway a fat lip. Apparently she was giving Amelia a hard time about something I ain't sure of" said Emily. "Thanks for coming out here to tell me" said Joe.

"Joe whatever she is mad at you about I'm sure she'll come around about it eventually. Whatever you did to make her mad I'm sure it wasn't intentional. Amelia can't stay mad at you for a long period of time" assured Emily. "I hope so" said Joe.

Emily smiles and rides away. Moments later Joe walks in the school house to find Charlotte sitting in front of Amelia.

Charlotte looks up to see a concern Joe in the doorway with his hat in his hands. "I'll be right back Amelia" she said. She then walks over to entrance of the school.

Amelia turns her head to see that the teacher was going to talk to Joe. Joe gives her a small wave but she turns her head and ignores him.

Charlotte and Joe walked outside. "What happen?" asked Joe. "I'm not sure Amelia won't talk to me. She either cries or doesn't do anything. I'm worry about her Joe this doesn't seem like her at all" said Charlotte worriedly.

"We're worry to. Last thing she said to me was that she hated me. She cries all the time at home and I try to comfort her but she just pushes me away" said Joe.

"I better get her home my Pa isn't gonna be happy when he hears about the fight" said Joe dreading to tell his father.

"Good luck and I'm sure everything is gonna work out between you two. I see how much she loves you and I'm sure whatever this is won't last long" assured Charlotte. "I hope so" said Joe.

Charlotte kisses him. "I love you" she said. "I love you too" said Joe. He kisses her again before walking inside the school house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come one Amelia let's go home" said Joe. Amelia gets up and walks past him and out the door. Joe looks at Charlotte then walks after his sister.

They rode to the ranch in silence. They rode in the yard and Amelia mounts off her horse. Joe mounts off his and walks after her trying to stop her from walking away from him.

He takes her arm and turns her around to face him. "What happen at school? Why did you punch Rachel?" asked Joe. Amelia pulls her arm back.

"Amelia please talk to me. I can't stand it when you're mad at me and I'm sure you have a really good reason to be. Please sweetheart what did I do that hurt you so badly?" asked Joe with pleading eyes.

Amelia looks at him not being able to control her anger any longer. "**WHY DID YOU TELL EVERYONE IN TOWN ABOUT YOU AND MY TEACHER AND NOT ME?**" asked Amelia angry.

Joe looks at her stunned. He had no idea that she was angry about him and her teacher. He had no idea that she knew and felt guilty for not telling her.

"Amelia no one knows about me and your teacher. Wait how did you know about us?" asked Joe confused.

"**IT DOESN'T MATTER THE POINT IS THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME INSTEAD OF GOING BEHIND MY BACK! I NEVER IMAGINE YOU COULD BE SO COLD AS TO SNEAK AROUND SLEEPING WITH MY ****TEACHER ****HOPING THAT I'LL NEVER FIND OUT**" yelled Amelia.

"**THEN I COME TO FIND OUT THAT EVERYONE KNEW EXCEPT FOR ME! DAMN IT JOE I'M YOUR SISTER! WE TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING REMEMBER" **she yelled on the verge of crying.

"Amelia" said Joe helplessly as he watch and listen to her falling completely apart. He would give anything to take away his sister's pain.

"**I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU BUT CLEARLY THAT WAS A MISTAKE! FOR THE PAST THIRTEEN YEARS YOU TOLD ME OVER AND OVER ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME THAT YOU WOULD NEVER EVER INTENTIONALLY HURT ME ALL THE WHILE YOU WERE DATING MY TEACHER!**" cried Amelia. Joe had tears in his eyes.

"How could you do this to me Joe? You're my brother my best friend why did you do this to me? I thought you love me but clearly you love your new girlfriend more otherwise you would have told me before you started dating her" said Amelia pools of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Amelia I never meant to hurt you honest. I just didn't want you to get hurt that's why I never told you. I was wrong in not telling you and I'm really sorry" said Joe as he walks over to her and tries to comfort her.

She pushes him away and starts punching him. "**THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!**" she cried. Joe takes hold of her wrists and restrains her.

"Thanks to you everyone at school thinks that I ask you to date Miss Browney so I'll get special privileges. **I HATE YOU AND YOU'RE NO LONGER MY BROTHER!**" she hollered.

Joe lets her go completely in shock for what she had said. A tear rolls down his cheek as he looks at his sister.

Ben, Hoss and Adam walk outside to see what all the commotion was. They saw Joe and a devastated Amelia both crying and knew something wasn't right.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Ben. "Joe is dating Miss Browney and everyone in town knew about it except for me" said a very hurt Amelia.

Ben looks at his son in disbelief. Adam and Hoss look at each other before looking at their younger brother. Both of them sympathized for their younger brother but they were both angry that Joe would do something like that to their sister.

"Pa I can explain" said Joe nervously. "There's nothing to explain **YOU BETRADED ME!" **snapped Amelia still furious.

"Hold on young lady. I would like to know why you're home from school late" said Ben staring directly at his daughter.

Knowing that she couldn't lie Amelia takes a deep breath "I got in a fight". Ben and the boys were surprise. "With who?" asked Adam even though he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"What did you two fight about?" asked Hoss "Rachel was picking on me about Joe and Miss Browney. She told me that Joe had told everyone in town. She kept teasing me about it and accuse me of setting Joe up with Miss Browney so I can get special privileges" said Amelia fuming.

"I'm sorry about that Amelia but that still doesn't justify you fighting. I don't want a daughter of mine fighting around like her brothers" said Ben sternly.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry Pa I was so hurt and angry about what Joe did that I wasn't thinking about what I was doing" said Amelia.

"See to it that it doesn't happen again" said Ben. "Don't worry Pa it won't happen again I promise" said Amelia sincerely.

She turns to Joe and her anger starts to come back. "**I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! BECAUSE AS FAR AS I'M CONCERN YOU'RE DEAD TO ME JUST LIKE OUT RELATIONSHIP!**" yelled Amelia.

Everyone especially Joe and Ben were shocked. "AMELIA ROSE CARTWRIGHT I don't like that kind of talk young lady and you know I don't allow it. Now apologize to your brother" scolded Ben angry.

"I rather be on my death bed" said Amelia coldly looking back at Joe before she storms to the house and slams the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Joe was shatter by the guilt and pain and starts to sob unashamedly. "I'm so sorry Pa I never meant to hurt her. I know it may seem like a lie but I love Amelia very much and it never was my intention to hurt her. I just didn't want to hurt her but she is and she hates me" said Joe sadly. "And I hate myself too".

"Don't be so hard on yourself son. You made a mistake but never doubt that she won't forgive you or that she doesn't love you. Just give her some time to cool off" said Ben.

"Pa's right Joe Amelia didn't mean what she said" assured Hoss. "No Hoss she meant every word and I can't say that I blame her. If I were her I would hate me too" Joe said full of guilt as he sulked over to the barn.

His father and brothers look at each other worriedly. They hope that the two most stubborn Cartwright's would work things out and for things to go back to normal.

They each couldn't stand to see their love ones hurting but they knew that they need to work things out for themselves.

* * *

><p>The next day was hell for Amelia because Rachel and some of the other girls were still teasing her about Joe and Miss Browney and that she should be nice to the teacher since she might be her new sister in law.<p>

Amelia couldn't handle the teasing and blamed Joe for it. At lunch time Amelia was sitting on the ground underneath her favorite oak tree when Emily walks over to her.

"Hey Mia mind if I sit with ya?" asked Emily. She felt sorry that her best friend was being tease at and that she was fighting with her brother who she loved so much.

"If you sit with me they're gonna tease you too" stated Amelia. "I don't care" said Emily sitting next to her.

She looks at her friend and could tell how unhappy she was. Amelia looks at her friend's concern stare. "I don't know what's worst being teased or avoiding my brother" said Amelia sadly.

"Have you tried talking to him?" asked Emily. "No because every time I see him I get angrier with him. I said something's to him that I can't take back" said Amelia full of guilt.

She hated fighting with her brother and she wanted more than anything to make things write with him but she couldn't because she was so hurt by what he did.

"Come on it probably isn't that bad. What did you say to him?" asked Emily curiously. She knew that Little Joe and Amelia rarely spat but when they did it really hurt them.

"I told him that I hated him. That he was no longer my brother. I also told him that I wish he was dead and that he was dead to me" sobbed Amelia.

Emily touches Amelia's arm comfortingly. "Joe knows that you didn't mean it and that you were just hurt by what he did. I'm sure he would forgive you for what you said" persuaded Emily.

"I doubt it. Why did I have to overreact? Why do I feel as though I lost my best friend?" asked Amelia. "One you overreacted because you felt betrayed that Joe didn't tell you. And two you feel as though you lost your best friend because you did. I've seen how close you and Joe are. You're each other's best friend; the one person you trust more than anyone else" said Emily understandingly.

"What if Joe and I don't fix this? What if we won't have the same relationship as we did before?" asked Amelia.

"I guess you won't know unless you talk to him. Besides you guys had spats before and always manage to work things out" said Emily.

* * *

><p>After school that day Amelia rides directly home and walks upstairs to her bedroom. Ben was walking in the living room from the kitchen when he saw his daughter running up the stairs.<p>

Concern Ben hurries after her to find her lying across her bed shedding tears. Ben walks over to her and takes her into his arms and comforts her.

He then pulls away from her and looks at her. "The other kids were teasing you again?" asked Ben. Amelia nods her head. "Don't worry baby they'll forget about it and move on to something else" assured Ben.

"I hope so Pa but I still don't understand why Joe would do something like that to me" said Amelia confused. "Little Joe never meant to hurt you. Do you know what he told me?" asked Ben. Amelia looks at him and shakes her head.

"He told me that he loved you so much that he didn't want to break your heart" said Ben. "He said that?" asked Amelia surprised. "Yes he did" replied Ben.

"I'm really sorry for the things I said to him Pa. I never meant a word honest" said Amelia. "I know you didn't but your brother was really hurt by what you said" Ben said.

"Where is Joe?" asked Amelia curiously. "He should be doing his chores with your brothers" said Ben. "I better go apologize to him" said Amelia.

"Just a minute, I want you to understand that your brother loves you so much and regrets what happen. I understand your anger and I understand that you think that Joe could've handled this better and I agree with you" said Ben. "But all he could think about was how much this was gonna hurt you and he didn't want that".

"I know Pa" assured Amelia now understanding why Joe did what he did. He didn't do it to hurt her he just didn't know how to tell her without hurting her.

Now that she understood her brother's motives Amelia felt guilty for how she handled it and how she acted toward him.

Amelia gets up hugs and kisses her father before walking out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia hurries out of the house and sees Joe walking out of the barn.

She runs over to him and hugs him. Joe was surprise by the gesture and wonders what cause the sudden change in his sister's attitude.

Joe returns the hug and holds her tightly in his arms. He miss being able to hold her and was glad that he was able to do it again.

Joe pulls away from her after holding her for a while. Amelia looks up at her brother and could tell something was bothering him.

"You alright Joe?" she asked concern. "What do you care?" asked Joe harshly.

Amelia looks at him surprise by his harsh tone but she knew that she had it coming to her.

"Because you're my brother and I care about you" she answered hoping that he would let her apologize to him.

"I'm sorry I'm just in a bad mood" said Joe apologetically sincere. They walk over to the porch and sat down on the steps.

"Because of me?" asked Amelia. Joe looks at her and shakes his head. "No not because of you. I broke up with your teacher" said Joe.

Amelia was aghast and felt ashamed for the way she acted and blames herself for ruining her brother's happiness.

"This is all my fault" said Amelia full of guilt. Joe looks at her and lifts her chin up so she can look at him.

"It isn't your fault it's mine" reassured Joe. "How come you broke up with her I thought you loved her?" asked Amelia confused.

"I do love her but it wasn't worth what I was losing" said Joe smiling when he saw how confuse his sister was.

He takes is sister's hand in his. "My fling with your teacher was hurting what you and I have and I didn't want it to fall apart because I was a jerk and a horrible big brother" said Joe.

"You're not a horrible brother Joe. I am a horrible sister. I'm so sorry for everything" said Amelia in tears.

She touches her brother's hand. "You're my brother and you'll always be. I don't hate you and I could never hate you. I love you Little Joe"

"I don't wish that you were dead and I'm really sorry for saying that". Joe takes his other arm and wraps it around his sister.

"It's alright honey...Shh... it's alright" soothed Joe as he comforted his sobbing sister.

* * *

><p>Once he felt her relax he pulls away from her taking both of her hands in his.<p>

"I'm very sorry for hurting you the way I did and I'm sorry for betraying your trust. I don't blame you for being angry with me" said Joe full of emotion as tears watered his eyes.

"You have to know that nothing is more important to me than our special bond. I love you more than anything. You're the most important girl in my life besides my mother" he choked tears dripping down his cheeks.

"I have no excuse for what I did but I promise you I'm gonna do my best to never hurt you like that again alright" he said in a shaky voice.

Amelia nods her head and Joe hugs her. "I love you" he said full of emotion. "I love you too" said Amelia. Both were relieve that they worked things out.

Ben, Hoss and Adam were standing a few feet away listening to the conversation and walks over to them. "Everything alright?" asked Ben curiously.

Joe and Amelia got up and turn to face them. "Everything's great Pa! I got my sister back" said Joe happily. "And I got my brother back" added Amelia.

"I'm very relieved to hear it" said Ben beaming with happiness and love. The three of them walk away giving Joe and Amelia some space.

"Let's not let this happen again" said Amelia. Joe nods his head in agreement. "Why don't we go fishing tomorrow just the two of us" said Joe.

"I would like that" said Amelia. Joe smiles and was about to walk away when Amelia stops him.

He turns back around to face her. "I just wanted you to know that I really am sorry for everything" she said sheepishly.

"I know that sweetheart. I don't want you to feel guilty about anything everything's fine between us" assured Joe.

Amelia smiles relieved and walks over to him. "I love you" she said. "I love you too" Joe said as he leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

Weeks past and things had gone back to normal (whatever normal is) on the Ponderosa.

Joe and Amelia made amends and their relationship blossom even though it wasn't exactly like it was before but both were glad at where it was.

Joe slowly managed to gain back his sister's trust and their bond was stronger than ever because of it.

And both Cartwright's couldn't be happier.

The End


End file.
